In My Master's Harem
by laustic
Summary: AU Tsuzuki recieves a birthday gift in the form of a green eyed boy for his harem. Pairing Tsuzuki and Hisoka. Chapter 9 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Summary: Tsuzuki receives a birthday gift to add to his harem.

Pairing: Tsuzuki/Hisoka

I was inspired by Arabian Nights and I'm fascinated by the idea of Hisoka being a harem boy.

In My Master's Harem

Chapter 1

"Why? Why? Why?" Asato Tsuzuki moaned, burying his head into his arms. "I don't want anything from _him_."

"According to the Peace Union Act you have to accept gifts from other kingdoms as an act of good will. If you don't the other kingdom will see this as an action of spur. You know all of this Tsuzuki," Tatsumi lectured him.

Tsuzuki groaned. Of course his advisor was right but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Anyway, you only have to see Kazataka Muraki once a year. Just grin and bear it," Tatsumi told him.

"But, its my birthday! Shouldn't I be able to enjoy it without that leach hanging around me? And I hate to think what kind of gift he'll bring me this year," Tsuzuki shuddered in remembrance of the gift Muraki brought for his 25th birthday.

Tatsumi sighed. He didn't like Muraki being around Tsuzuki but they can't afford to make an enemy out of him. Besides, as king, Tsuzuki had to make difficult decisions that included making alliances with men he doesn't like for the sake of peace. Tatsumi has been Tsuzuki's advisor since he ascended the throne and while Tsuzuki has moments of despair and uncertainty, he had proven himself an excellent king and master to the castle and to the kingdom.

Muraki had made his intentions known to Tsuzuki three years ago. More than once he'd drop hints that a marriage between them would be most beneficial. Tsuzuki then would put on his best false smile and turn the "hints" down without being rude. Tatsumi couldn't help but shudder as well at the thought of Muraki putting his hands on Tsuzuki. Its not because they both are men, on the contrary, its quite common for two men to marry, especially if they are both from strong bloodlines. But with Muraki, there's no doubt that the man has an evil heart and to let him have Tsuzuki's hand would not only be unwise but it would be the downfall to Tsuzuki's sanity.

"By the way," Tsuzuki suddenly said, breaking Tatsumi out of his thoughts. "Where did you put Muraki's gift?"

"Oh, I had one of the guards store it in the dungeon. I do believe Muraki intended for you to display it in your bed chamber."

Tsuzuki shrugged, he had more important things to worry about such as what to do with the birthday present he'll receive this year.

15 year old Hisoka Kurosaki remained curled up in the corner of a rather luxurious carriage. It reminded him of the one his parents have but he only has distant memories of it. His parents stopped letting him go into public with them when he was 6 years old. But one thing was for certain: their carriage wasn't pure white with silver, rose-printed seats as this one. It was blindly beautiful but there was an icy coldness that surrounded and infused the very skeleton of the carriage, just like the man that sat in the seat across from him, Kazataka Muraki. The vehicle very much resembled Muraki: all silver and white and...terribly cold. Hisoka wanted to wilt away from this man but there wasn't much room for him to go very far. The sadistic coldness seeping out of Muraki was just too much for his empathy and left him weak.

Not that he had been ever been terribly strong; no, Hisoka not only had to deal empathy to deal with but he was born with a delicate constitution. Training in the martial arts for more than an hour left him breathless as well as playing with the help's children. Nagare and Rui Kurosaki wouldn't let something like their son's delicate health get in the way of being brought up a proper heir, no, he had to train even when he was at his weakest. But at least then they paid attention to him until they discovered his empathy at age six and locked him in the basement. Hisoka could never tell what was worse: the feel of their disgust and fear or the sight of horror in their eyes.

To say he was shock was an understatement when Nagare and Rui sold him to one Kazataka Muraki. Hisoka's heart once again shattered into little pieces when he discovered his parents' betrayal. That must of had been one interesting conversations the Kurosakis had with Muraki when he returned their troubled offspring at their doorstep. Hisoka had managed to escape his prison one day only to run into the silver haired stranger. The man merely smiled-- no smirked, Muraki doesn't _smile_, at the attempted runaway and politely asked if he lived in the large mansion. Hisoka nodded meekly and Muraki escorted him to the front door. After that, everything happened in a blur. All he really remembered was the feel of his parents' humiliation as he was caught trying to run away, then elation as well as Muraki's dark, cold joy.

Hisoka was given a finely woven, dark blue yutaka by one of the maids who helped him put it on. Hisoka stared at the soft material, wondering why he was given this.

"Let's go," Muraki's silken voice whispered into his ear. Hisoka's dark green eyes lifted up and met Muraki's silver eye. Hisoka panicked and looked wildly around the room for his parents who were no where to be seen. How did they leave without his notice.

"Its no use, doll. Your beloved parents sold you to me. You're my property now," Muraki said soothingly as he caressed the boy's soft cheeks. "Come now, I have a doctor waiting at the inn to check you over."

Tears fell from Hisoka's thick bottom lashes. He wanted to take off but the strong grip on his arm clearly told him he was going nowhere but with this man.

He was taken into a large room at the inn then was directed into a smaller room by a doctor. Hisoka tried not to cry as the doctor told him to strip out of the yutaka in a clinical voice. The only good thing about this was that Muraki didn't go in with him. He was poked, prodded and pushed by the doctor and had to wonder what he was looking for.

The poor youth pulled the yutaka back on as the doctor left the small room to talk to Muraki.

"The boy has a weak constitution but other than that he's in good health. His parents were telling the truth, by the way. The boy is a virgin," the doctor explained to Muraki in the same clinical voice.

Virgin?

"Good, good. Thank you for your work, doctor," Muraki said.

"I'm always at your service, my lord," the doctor gave a bow before leaving.

"Come, boy," Muraki called out to him. "Its time for bed. You have a big day tomorrow."

Hisoka walked toward Muraki cautiously. His eyes widened as Muraki gestured for him to lie on the bed.

"The bed won't bite you," Muraki said lavishly. Hisoka sat on the bed but before he could put his head on the pillow Muraki grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes.

"Ah, those beautiful bedroom eyes of yours. He will surely love them, there's no doubt he will enjoy his gift." Muraki laid down on the bed as well and pulled Hisoka into his arms.

Hisoka felt his face flush with embarrassment.

"Can't let you escape, doll," Muraki murmured.

Hisoka was staring at the rose pattern of the seat before being jostled out of his thoughts as the carriage hit a road bump. He looked up startled and saw Muraki smirking at him, happiness was radiating off of him. There was something else but Hisoka couldn't place it. Before he knew it, Muraki was by his side, petting his hair, that strange emotion was coming off even stronger. Hisoka winced and tried to pull away but Muraki wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"Oh my poor boy. Are my emotions confusing you? Well, let me explain them to you since its important for you to understand them. Its lust. I'm lusting after you because you are such a beautiful boy with baby soft skin and haunting green eyes. I just want to keep touching you and do, oh so much more to you."

Hisoka's eyes widened fearfully and began nibbling nervously on his pillowy bottom lip.

Muraki laughed softly, moving his hand to touch the boy's cheek. "I love to pluck your rosebud but you are not mine to keep."

Hisoka wanted to faint, anything to get away from the unknown feelings he's experiencing.

"Ah, I would love to see you on your first sensual night with my beloved," Muraki went on, ignoring the boy's discomfort.

"Where am I going?" Hisoka whispered, finally breaking his silence.

"Why, you are going to be the latest edition to my dear Mr. Tsuzuki's harem."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the YnM characters. They are the sole property of Yoko Matsushita.

Long time no see. I finally have internet connection again. Yay!! I'm putting up only one chapter for because I'm editing the others now that I finally installed Microsoft word. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 2

Harem?! There's no way he's going to live in a harem. Hisoka mustered up enough strength to yank himself away from Muraki and tried to push open the carriage door. Muraki watched in amusement at his feeble attempt to run away. Muraki leaned over and wrapped his arms around Hisoka's waist, pulling the boy back up onto his lap. Hisoka struggled against Muraki only to have the man strengthen his grip. A loud sound of a slap echoed through the carriage. Muraki's cheek was tinged with red where Hisoka slapped him.

Silver eyes turned deadly cold as Muraki shoved Hisoka down on the seat. His hands gripped harshly on slender shoulders causing the boy to gasp out in pain.

"Listen to me, doll. I'm terrible tempted to teach you a lesson right here in this carriage but then you would be ruined for Mr. Tsuzuki and I simply can't let that happen." Muraki released his grip on Hisoka and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. "Here doll, open this."

Trembling slightly, Hisoka took the box and opened it. His eyes widened in surprised at what he saw. It was a silver ankle bracelet with a toe ring connected to it covered with diamonds. Hisoka pulled the bracelet out and watched as it shimmered in the light. Why was Muraki giving this to him? Was it to make him pretty for this Tsuzuki? Muraki took it out of Hisoka's hands and held it in the air.

"This my sweet doll, is a harem bracelet. I doubt you ever seen one before since the only ones who has are those who have a harem and those who live in one. These bracelets are deeply endowed with powers that ensure the one who wears it will forever be chained to their master's harem." Muraki lifted Hisoka's foot and clasped the jewelry around his ankle. Gently kissing Hisoka's ankle, Muraki continued, "This anklet is filled will Mr. Tsuzuki's essence so as of now you solely belong to him."

Hisoka shivered as he felt the power course through his body and empathy. The bracelet was binding itself to him, showering the unknown man's essence in his flesh and blood. It was a strange feeling.

"There, you look perfect, my beautiful boy," Muraki said with a hint of pride. "And just in time. We're nearing Mr. Tsuzuki's home."

He pulled back the curtain for Hisoka to peek outside and the boy's eyes widened. That was no ordinary home, it was a palace. His parents' house was large, yes, but by no means could it compare to the lavish beauty of this castle. The castle stood tall with several towers and a couple of balconies. The entrance was marked by a path surrounded by roses and by a few tall columns that lead into the building. The palace was made entirely of white marble. In other words, it's simply breathtaking.

Hisoka felt his heart sank as it dawned on him that he will never be free. The castle's gorgeous, yes but it's still nothing more than a cage. Long gone are the days when he dreamt of leaving his parents' dwelling to find a home of his own. No, they had to ruin his plans by selling him to the demon in white.

"Now, now, doll, don't make that face. I want Mr. Tsuzuki to see what a beautiful harem boy he's receiving for his birthday."

Hisoka glared daggers at Muraki, who simply laughed.

"Ah, yes, my Tsuzuki will most certainly be entertained by you."

The carriage stopped at the gateway for several minutes. There was some talking but Hisoka had to strain his ear to hear what's being said.

"Mr. Kazutaka Muraki has arrived for the birthday celebration," the driver announced.

"Of course, you may drive forth," Hisoka heard the gate guard say.

The carriage began to roll again and it felt like an hour before the carriage was stopped again. This time though, the carriage door opened and Muraki stepped out of it before offering his hand to help Hisoka get out. The scent of roses drifted in.

"Can't let my present hurt himself," Muraki whispered into the boy's ear as he helped Hisoka step out of the carriage.

One of Tsuzuki's servants appeared before, asking if they were ready to be escorted into the castle. He then led them through the impossibly high columns that kept the roof up.

The white marble looked even more beautiful up close, Hisoka noted as they passed into the castle. They were lead to what seems to be a waiting room.

"Wait here till your name is announced then you may proceed to the ceremony hall," the servant said.

Muraki simply nodded and turned to Hisoka to fix his yukata and smooth out his hair.

"Kazutaka Muraki," a voice ranged out, startling Hisoka.

"Its time," Muraki murmured.

Hisoka and Muraki approached large French doors that opened up before them. As they went in, Hisoka was hit by joyous emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. Immediately, he thrusted his shields up. He couldn't keep all the emotions out but at least now he could stand being in that hall. The hall was quite spacious and had a number of tables set up. Muraki nudge Hisoka to follow behind him as they walked towards a table that was situated close to a grand fire place, it was obviously the main table. As they continued to head up to the main table, Hisoka could hear whispers.

"Oh, what a pretty boy! Who is he?" Were the most common things he was currently hearing.

After they reached the table, Muraki gave a little bow. "I trust that you're having a nice birthday, Mr. Tsuzuki?"

Hisoka peered from behind Muraki and saw a man with dark brown hair, wearing a violet yukata, staring down at Muraki. From this distance he couldn't tell what color the man's eyes were.

"Yes, thank you for coming," came a cold reply from the dark haired man. He clearly had a dislike for Muraki but Muraki obviously didn't care.

"I have a special birthday gift for you, Mr. Tsuzuki," Muraki drawled. He motioned for Hisoka to come forth.

Hisoka stepped up from behind Muraki and bowed to Tsuzuki. Keeping his head down, Hisoka felt his cheeks turn red from embarrassment. Never in his life did he ever expect to be given away as a gift.

"My gift, Mr. Tsuzuki, is this boy for your harem."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened at this proclamation while whispers of awed appreciation for this gift spread through the great hall.

"Go on, Hisoka. Greet your new master," Muraki commanded.

Cheeks still tinged with embarrassment, Hisoka walked around the table and kneeled at Tsuzuki's feet. All he could do was stare at his "master's" sandals, which, he noted, where made of fine silk. Another symbol of the man's wealth.

"Hey, hey, come on now. Please stand up," a soft voice murmured.

Hisoka lifted up his head and stared into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Purple eyes shining warmly as a hand offered to help him up. Hisoka slowly took the hand and stood up.

"There, that's better," Tsuzuki said, smiling. His smile was just as warm as his eyes. "Please, take a seat and eat. You must be hungry."

Hisoka sat down next to the dark haired man, still feeling unsure. A plate filled with food was placed in front of him and then Hisoka heard his stomach growl. _I guess I better eat_, Hisoka thought as the heavenly scent waffled through his nose.

"Here you go, have some nectar," came Tsuzuki's warm voice.

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki as he poured his glass with some sort of liquid. Hisoka couldn't help but want to see those purple eyes again; they were so breathtaking. His eyes reminded Hisoka of deep pools of embedded amethysts.

What was this emotion he felt radiating off Tsuzuki? It was strange and he wasn't sure how he should feel. Why did everything have to become so confusing in a short period of time?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and unfortunately, I never will.

Chapter 3

To say that Asato Tsuzuki was shocked was an understatement. He wasn't surprised that Muraki would give him a harem boy as a present, oh no, that's definitely a stunt Muraki would pull but what was shocking was the boy's age; he couldn't be more than 15 or 16 years old. It's a well known fact that Tsuzuki doesn't permit anyone under the age of 18 to enter his harem. That piece of jewelry has clearly marked him for the harem and there was nothing Tsuzuki could do about that. It wasn't fair that this child should have to be subjected to this life. But still...

The boy was the most beautiful creature he has ever laid eyes on, truth be told. With his creamy white skin shone with luminosity and honeyed tresses that seemed to be made of silk, he's the emblem of earthy beauty. But what caught Tsuzuki's attention were the young man's eyes. Those large green eyes were stunning and it was another known fact that green was Tsuzuki's favorite color. In short, Tsuzuki felt an immediate attraction. Damn you, Muraki.

He glanced over at the boy who was eating his food in small bites; no wonder he's so slender, he doesn't eat a whole lot. The lighting in the hall shined down on his hair, making it look even silkier. God, Tsuzuki was tempted to stroke that hair, knowing it would feel just as soft as it looked. But somehow Tsuzuki resisted the temptation and shot a glare at the man responsible for this. Much to his annoyance, Muraki merely smiled, obviously pleased with himself that he gave such a wonderful gift.

A bell rang about midnight, signaling the end of the party. All the guests congratulated Tsuzuki with a happy birthday before leaving the great castle. Watari, one of Tsuzuki's closest friends, bounded up to him.

"Hey, Tsuzuki, you really know how to throw a party!" Watari said happily. He looked over at Tsuzuki's "birthday present" who looked like he was about to fall asleep at the table.

"Should I show him where the harem is?" Watari asked.

Tsuzuki shook his head. "No, he can stay in one of the guest rooms tonight. I'll take him to the harem tomorrow. Anyway, you know how they get when someone new comes along. He's been through enough today and I think he deserves some peace and quiet tonight."

Watari nodded. "All right, I ask one of the servants to prepare a guest room for the kid."

"Have them prepare the room next to mine," Tsuzuki said suddenly. He doesn't know why, but he would feel a lot better if the boy stayed close to him.

"Sure," Watari looked at Tsuzuki closely. "What are you going to do?"

"I want to talk to Muraki."

"Hmm, be careful," Watari walked up to the boy, who had fallen asleep and gently shook him. Green eyes blinked opened and stared warily into golden ones. Watari gave him his best genki smile. "Hey there, kid! I'm Watari. Come on, I'll show you where you're sleeping tonight."

The beautiful green eyes were filled with uncertainty. Tsuzuki gave him a warm smile and said:

"Go on, get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

The boy gave a slight nod and followed Watari out of the hall. Tsuzuki watched them leave before he turned to Muraki, who had just approached him from behind.

"He's such a beautiful boy, isn't he, Mr. Tsuzuki?" Muraki purred.

Tsuzuki felt a surge of anger course through him. "Where did you find him, Muraki? Where are his parents?"

"The boy's parents died awhile ago," Muraki said calmly. It was this or the streets. Which life do you think would have been better for him?"

Tsuzuki clutched his hands tightly. The bastard had a point but still, he shouldn't have to be subjected to this life, not at his age anyway.

"What's his name?" Tsuzuki asked softly, wanting to change the subject.

"Hisoka."

_Hmm, secret, that name definitely suits him_, Tsuzuki mused to himself.

"I take it that you like your present, Mr. Tsuzuki? I did pick him out especially for you," Muraki said.

Tsuzuki glared at him. "How did you do it, Muraki?"

"How did I do what?" Muraki asked.

"How did you get my essence? Hisoka's anklet was overflowing with it."

Muraki's smile turned into a wide grin. "Ah, so you did feel it, I'm glad. I wanted to add something a little special to your gift. You'll thank me when you bed him."

"Shut up," Tsuzuki shouted.

Muraki merely stared at him. "Mr. Tsuzuki, he is a harem boy, it's his duty to warm your bed."

Tsuzuki hung his head down, angry at Muraki for being right and angry with himself because he couldn't deny that he wants Hisoka. He only just met the boy and already he was wandering how Hisoka would feel beneath his body.

"You still haven't told me how you got my essence," Tsuzuki said. Yes, that's good, change the subject again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but that's a secret," Muraki said airily.

Tsuzuki threw a dirty look toward Muraki. What a typical answer. Of course Muraki would say something like that; he wanted to keep Tsuzuki guessing in hopes that he could be able to see the violet eyed man more often.

"Well, Mr. Tsuzuki, I must be off, unless you want me to spend the night," Muraki said suggestively.

"Uh, no thank you," Tsuzuki said politely while shuddering deep down. "I hope you have a good night."

"Hmmm, well, goodbye then," Muraki smirked as he left.

Tsuzuki leaned against the wall and let out a sigh of relief. "I thought that he'd never leave."

Goodness, it has been a long day and Tsuzuki was definitely ready for bed but first he wanted to check on Hisoka. He headed up to the upper levels where his room was located in. There was only one guest room on the same floor as his bed chamber and usually only his older sister stayed in there but he couldn't help but feel better knowing that Hisoka was nice and safe in that room. He opened the door gently, peeking inside and heard soft breathing coming from the bed. All he could see was a tuft of golden hair sticking out from the comforter. Tsuzuki smiled at the sight and closed the door. He went to his own bed knowing full well that his dreams will be filled with images of green eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Chapter 4

Surrounded by warmth and softness, Hisoka stirred a little. He dreamt of amethysts jewels that made him feel safe and special; he wasn't ready to wake from that dream. _This is so comfortable. Did Father get me a new bed?_ Hisoka thought as he strayed between a waking and dreamed state. _No, wait._ He bolted up; memories came flooding back to him: Father sold him to a sadistic man in white and being giving away as a birthday gift. Last night's images came back as well: amethyst eyes gazed warmly, being led up to a beautiful room with a comfortable bed. Hisoka clutched the soft blanket as he gave the room a look over. Decorated in soft pink and lace gave the room an innocent feeling. There were also dolls and music boxes lined up on shelves against the walls. The bed itself was large with a white metal bed frame with a pink and lacey comforter. Hisoka grimaced; this was obviously a girl's room. However, it was nice to wake up here and not on a cold basement floor or in the arms of a malevolent man. It was peaceful here; even his empathy seemed at ease.

There was a light knock at the door and the dark haired man with the violet gaze popped his head in.

"Hey there, I'm glad you're awake. May I come in?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka gave him a look. "It's your castle. You can go wherever you please," Hisoka bent his head down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's okay!" Tsuzuki told him and really meant it. The poor boy shouldn't have been forced into this life but he has and Tsuzuki wanted to make sure that he was as comfortable as possible.

"You're too kind," Hisoka said in a low voice.

_Wow, what a nice voice_, Tsuzuki thought. He was surprised to hear such a deep, satiny soft voice coming from a baby mouth. _Mmmm, those lips look so satiny too_, Tsuzuki mused to himself. He then noticed that Hisoka was blushing and wondered why.

"Satiny," Hisoka whispered.

It was Tsuzuki's turn to blush. _Oh god, did I say that out loud?_

"No, no you didn't" Hisoka whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't mean too, it was an accident but I heard your thoughts."

"Are—are you a telepath?"

"No, I'm empathic. I can read thoughts and feelings," Hisoka said sadly. Oh no, what was going to happen now? He's probably going to throw him into the dungeon or more likely have him executed.

"I'm sorry Hisoka. I didn't know that or I would have been shielding. I'm amazed that you made it through dinner last night," Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka looked up at him in surprise. "You're not mad?"

"Of course not, why would I be mad? I wished Muraki had told me, though. Anyway, there are lots of people around here with magical powers so you're not alone but this is the first time I came across an empath. They're quite rare, you know."

"You're not afraid?" Hisoka asked amazed.

"No, empathy, like all magic, isn't a curse," Tsuzuki explained.

"My parents were afraid of me," Hisoka said softly, not meaning for Tsuzuki to hear.

A hand suddenly lifted Hisoka's chin up and he found himself drowning in amethyst orbs.

"I'm not scared of you, Hisoka," Tsuzuki stated boldly. "And you have nothing to fear as long as you live under my rule and my kingdom."

Hisoka had no idea how to reply to that but he felt the man's sincerity. It was odd but he felt at home with this man. What are these feelings?

"Oh I never properly introduced myself! My name is Asato Tsuzuki and welcome to my kingdom," the man beamed brightly.

Hisoka got off the bed. "My name is Hisoka Kurosaki. I'm pleased to meet you," he gave a formal bow.

Kurosaki? That name sounded familiar.

"Well, Hisoka, let's go and have some breakfast; it's the most important meal of the day. That and desert of course!"

Hisoka stared at Tsuzuki in bewilderment. This man was a little strange; nice but odd.

"By the way, Master, whose room is this?"

Tsuzuki shuddered for a moment. "Hisoka, don't call me that. No one in the harem calls me that."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hisoka said quickly.

"This is my sister, Luka's room. She's married but she does come and visit me often. Everything in here belongs to her." (1)

Hisoka kept silent. By the sad sound in Tsuzuki's voice, he obviously missed her. Hisoka briefly wondered what it would be like to have a sibling. Would they love him or despise him like his parents.

"C'mon, Hisoka, let's get breakfast. Afterward, I'll introduce you to the others in the harem and we'll get you settled in, okay?"

Hisoka nodded, a lump forming in his throat.

Tsuzuki smiled warmly. "Don't worry, everyone in the harem are really nice and kind. There are six girls and three boys in there. The boys were thrilled to hear that you're coming and the girls are excited to meet you. They all will help you out as much I will."

Hisoka nodded again and followed Tsuzuki out the door.

Hisoka's large green eyes became impossibly huge at the sight of the breakfast table. On it were rows of different varieties of food such as apple tarts, cheesecake, eggs, bacon, croissants, doughnuts, pancakes, French toast and fruit. He couldn't help but notice that the foods were mostly sweets. Tsuzuki must have a real sweet tooth.

"Dig in, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki said as he enthusiastically took a slice of an apple tart, cheesecake, a doughnut and some eggs and placed on his plate.

Hisoka was glad to see that Tsuzuki at least took the eggs along with his sugary breakfast. Hisoka helped himself to a croissant and some fruit and poured himself a drink from a light blue pitcher. Taking a long sip, Hisoka noticed that the taste was similar to the nectar he had last night but this one was lighter, not as thick as the one before but it was just as refreshing.

"Um, I was wondering what this drink is. I never tasted it before," Hisoka asked.

"It's nectar that can only be found in this kingdom. It is believed that Tsuzuki's ancestors have discovered it generations ago," a voice replied.

Both Tsuzuki and Hisoka looked over to the voice and saw a tall man with brown hair and glasses standing by the door.

"Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki cried happily. "Where did you run off last night? You left me all alone to deal with Muraki."

Tatsumi sighed. "You know perfectly well where I went. I have a lot of work to do, you know."

Tsuzuki pouted. "I know."

Tatsumi turned to Hisoka. "Hello, I'm Tatsumi. I'm Tsuzuki's advisor."

"And friend," Tsuzuki chimed in.

"Yes," Tatsumi let on a small smile. Hisoka wondered for a moment if there was anything between them. He felt warmth generating from Tatsumi towards Tsuzuki. Hisoka felt a twinge of jealousy.

"This is Hisoka," Tsuzuki said to Tatsumi. "He's, uh…"

"Yes, I already know. Watari told me what happened," Tatsumi said.

"Tatsumi, I'm going to take Hisoka to meet everyone in the harem. Could you go to my study and wait for me? We need to talk."

"Of course," Tatsumi said simply.

Tsuzuki gestured for Hisoka to follow him. Hisoka felt a little nervous and had the urge to run in the other direction but the damn anklet kept him drawn to the dark haired man in front of him. He hated that his heart felt torn between wanting to flee and wanting to stay by Tsuzuki. He knew perfectly well what it meant to be apart of a harem and who knew when Tsuzuki would summon him to his bed. It was a terrifying thought but at the same time Hisoka felt at bit…excited? He had no idea what he was feeling.

They walked down a large corridor and Hisoka couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of this castle. It was certainly gorgeous and he had never seen anything like it, not even in the books he read. They continued walking until they reached a pair of large glass stained French doors. The glass had a beautiful decorative design on it but Hisoka couldn't tell what it meant. Tsuzuki stopped a few paces before the door and Hisoka almost ran into him.

"There are some things you need to know Hisoka," Tsuzuki began. "First, no one is allowed into the harem but myself and the headmistress, who'll you be meeting in a moment. That even includes Tatsumi and my other friend Watari, whom you met last night. Its not that they would try anything, in fact they're friends with everyone in there but it is the law and we all must follow it. Second, everyone in the harem is under my protection and no one other than me is allowed to touch them. That means you will never be forced to spend the night with or give pleasure to another man or woman. The harem of the Tsuzuki clan never and never will be used as a means to make alliances with other kingdoms. "

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki in amazement. One moment he was a happy go lucky kind of guy and now he took on a serious tone. Hisoka knew that Tsuzuki meant every word he said and he obviously had a lot of honor.

"Everyone here has a special place, Hisoka, including you. There are rules to be followed, which the others will talk to you about. I hope you feel at home here, Hisoka. I want to make life nice and pleasant for you," Tsuzuki told him. He placed his hand on the boy's head and began caressing his golden wheat hair. "If you need me for anything, just come and find me, okay?"

Hisoka blushed. Things had become quite intimate suddenly.

"Ready?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Um, yeah," Hisoka replied.

Tsuzuki opened the doors and for the second time that day, Hisoka's eyes grew impossibly big. The harem was huge and lavishly decorated with silk, satin and velvet covering every inch of the room. There were two floors to the harem. The upstairs were dedicated to the bedrooms. Hisoka could see several gauzy, ivory curtains framing doorways all around the second floor. On the first floor, there was a long, white marbled pool in the center of the room. There was a fountain in the middle of it sprouting water and a delicious scent of roses came from the flowers that floated in the pool. The water itself was so blue and clear that you can see straight to the bottom. There were a couple of fluffy mats by two sets of stairs coming up from the pool but the floor surrounding the pool was all marbled for a couple of feet then the floor was covered by plush material. Several chaise lounge chairs and sofas that look like they can be beds spread out through the room. Pillows, sheets of silks, velvet and satin draped the furniture as well as the ground. A few of the chaises and sofas had a canopy with sheer white curtains that flowed to the floor. Along the walls were paintings of ancient mythology and carvings that looked a lot like the ones on the glass doorway. Hisoka could not help but notice that the central characters in the myth paintings all have vivid purple eyes just like Tsuzuki's own beautiful orbs. Looking at those paintings gave him a great sense of comfort. The harem may be large but all the silky materials gave it a rather intimate coziness to it.

"How do you like it?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Its lovely," was all Hisoka could say.

"The others are in the dining room. C'mon."

Tsuzuki lead Hisoka to the dining room where three young men and six girls all sat around a traditional Japanese table. With empty plates and glasses, they had just finished breakfast.

"Tsuzuki!" they all cried out together and rushed toward him.

Hisoka stepped away from Tsuzuki in order not to be run over by the overzealous group. Hisoka watched as the scene unfolded before him: the harem women and men clamored around Tsuzuki, talking rather enthusiastically as they all kept stroking every possible part of Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki clearly loved this attention but not in an arrogant kind of way. The emotions he was emitting showed that he truly cared about every one of them and genuinely liked them. Hisoka wondered how was it that they all ended up here and how was it they actually like being apart of this harem. Yes, Tsuzuki has showed nothing but kindness and warmth, but who would chose to live this kind of life?

"Okay guys, I want to introduce you all to someone," Tsuzuki said as he broke through the crowd and pulled Hisoka to him. "This is Hisoka. He'll be living here with us for now on."

They all stared at him and Hisoka stared right back. There was a stilled silence then:

"Oh, he's sooo cute!!!" they cried out in unison.

Hisoka suddenly found himself buried under a bunch of bodies and being fondled.

"Okay, okay, guys, let's not suffocate him," he heard Tsuzuki say. Slowly he was released from the swarm of bodies and was able to breathe again.

"Sorry, Hisoka, they just get a little exuberate at times, especially when someone as cute as you is around," Tsuzuki apologized. "Hey, everyone, introduce yourselves to Hisoka."

"I'm Yuma," a girl with shoulder length hair said. "You're the cutest little thing I've ever seen!"

"I second that! Hi, my name is Saya. You're so pretty," said the girl with the long hair in pigtails.

Hisoka shuddered at the emotions those two girls were showering him with. They seemed bent on treating him like a doll.

One by one, he was introduced to the entire group and he tried to remember all their names: Hisae, Maria, Chidsuru, Wakaba, and the three boys, Izuru, Nagi and Azumi and of course Saya and Yuma.

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki called him out of deep thought. "Wakaba is the headmistress of the harem. She's in charge of the harem and if there's anything going on, she'll be the one to inform you."

"Alright," Hisoka said.

"I have to talk to Tatsumi now, so I'll see you later, okay Hisoka?" Tsuzuki said as he lifted Hisoka's chin up so he can look into those beautiful green depths.

"Yes," Hisoka said, a wave of sadness washed over him. He wanted to go with Tsuzuki.

"As I said before Hisoka, if you want to talk or something, you can come to me whenever you want," Tsuzuki turned to the rest. "Take good care of him."

"We will, Tsuzuki!" they said in unison, something that Hisoka found rather eerie.

As soon as Tsuzuki left, they all clamored around him just as they did to Tsuzuki a little earlier and touching him as well.

"Eeee! Your delicate skin is so white and velvety!" Marie exclaimed.

"Oooh, how far have you gone with Tsuzuki," Azumi asked.

Hisoka blushed. "What the hell kind of question is that?" Hisoka snapped.

"Awww, he's still a virgin. How sweet," the girls cooed together.

"Don't worry, Hisoka. Tsuzuki will be gentle with you," Nagi said.

"Huh?" Hisoka blinked at them. "Gentle?"

"You know, when Tsuzuki deflowers you," Wakaba explained.

Before he was able to respond to that, Saya and Yuma grabbed Hisoka's arms.

"Let's go Hisoka! We'll help you get fitted for your new clothes!" the two girls chirped.

Hisoka turned deadly pale. "Wh—what?"

"Your new clothes, silly. You can't keep wearing that kimono," Yuma informed him.

"…"

"We will all help," Wakaba said, sensing Hisoka's discomfort.

"Yeah, yeah," the rest said.

_Please help me now, God_, Hisoka thought.

Hisoka stared at himself in the mirror and knew he had to come to terms that he finally looked like a harem boy. Dressed in a diaphanous white shirt and black satin pants that reached just above his ankles there was no doubt to what he was. However, the outfit was quite comfortable and he had to admit that he looked pretty good. For years, his parents never bothered to give him new clothes or even decent ones for that matter.

"Wow, 'Soka, you look great," Marie commented. For some odd reason they all started to call him that.

Hisae came up to him and straightened his pants a bit. "You have really nice long legs, 'Soka."

"Um, thanks?" how was he to respond to that.

"You could be a great dancer with your figure," Hisae continued.

"What!?" Hisoka looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, it'll be great. Everyone in this harem have at least one or two trades that they're good at and they provide that service to Tsuzuki," Hisae explained.

"You mean besides sleeping with him," Hisoka said bluntly.

"Well, of course," Hisae giggled. "I'll teach you how to belly dance. You'll love it and plus, Tsuzuki really enjoys a belly dance and I know he'll like seeing you do it."

Hisoka blushed profusely at that last comment.

"Of course, you always join Yuma and Saya and sing with them. They play a duet but I'm sure they love to become a trio with you," Hisae suggested.

"Uh, so when is the first dance lesson?" Hisoka asked quickly.

Hisae smirked. Smart boy.

Tsuzuki sighed as he stared out the window. He could hear Tatsumi's foot tapping impatiently.

"What do you want me to say, Tatsumi?" he asked.

"I want you to say that you aren't keeping that boy."

Tsuzuki was silent.

"He's just a boy, Tsuzuki. He has no place being in a harem."

"Do you think any of them deserve to be in there?" Tsuzuki said quietly.

Tatsumi calmed down a bit. "No, I don't but they were all 18 when they entered in there and by their own choice, I might add."

"Well, what can I do, Tatsumi? You saw the anklet on Hisoka's ankle and you know what that means. He's bound to my harem and me. There's nothing I can do."

"You mean you won't do anything about it," Tatsumi gave out a sigh as he saw Tsuzuki throwing a glare at him. "I saw the way you were looking at Hisoka during breakfast. You don't really want to let him go do you?"

Tsuzuki looked back out the window, refusing to answer Tatsumi. After all, what he said was the truth. Tsuzuki doesn't have any desire to let Hisoka go.

Note (1): Yeah, I went with the Viz translation and calling Tsuzuki's sister Luka. For one reason I am doing this is because I like that name better than Ruka and the other reason is because I think that her name is pronounced with an L and not a R. I think that this may be the case because one of my students is named Rui but it is pronounced Lui.


	5. author note it's nothing bad

First, I want it known that I appreciate all the reviews I have received. I want to talk about the grammar issues that I seem to be having. I do appreciate anyone who tried to point out any errors I have made but for the past two chapters that I written, I got reviews telling me about the verb tense mistakes I made. Now, I admit this bothered me than it should have. I have taken several creative writing courses over the years and I'm used to receiving and giving criticism. I think it has a lot to do with the fact that I used to have a huge problem with verb tenses, I worked hard to break the habit, and to find that I am making the mistakes again was a rather large blow. Since I started my new job a couple of months ago, I was given a grammar task to go over with and a grammar book to help me. Unfortunately, the book was so confusing that I actually started getting everything mixed up and now I keep finding myself unsure what is correct and what is not. For the past two chapters, I actually stopped writing in the middle of a sentence and questioned myself as to whether or not it was grammatically correct. I found myself focusing more on grammar than the story itself and that's not good. The more I obsess over grammar the more mistakes I tend to make. In fact, this whole paragraph probably filled with mistakes. I tried to start chapter 5 tonight and found myself unable to do it because all I thought about was the verb tenses. Therefore, I decided that I am throwing out all worries about grammar and verb tenses and go back to the thing I care about and that is the characters and my plot. I'm going back to what I've done before and that's write the story, not bothering with grammar and then take a brief break from it and then go over for grammar errors. Tomorrow, I am going to go practice hot yoga, go to a Buddhist or Shinto shrine, clear my head and spirit, and get back to writing my fanfic because I absolutely adore doing it. As for the reviews, I always do and will appreciate getting them and if anyone wants to comment on my grammar, you are welcome to do so but I will not be paying any heed to it. I spent enough time worrying over it when I really should have been focusing on the story.

Again, I hope no one thinks I'm attacking them, I'm not. I just want to share what has been going through my head. I hope with this new attitude that I'm able to bring forth wonderful chapters that will fill your tsusoka hearts with love.

laustic


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters but I sure wish I did.

Notes: I was looking over chapter 4 and I realized that I spelled Maria's name with an e instead of an a. Sorry about the confusion.

Sorry for the delay. I wanted to have this up last week but due to there being no heat in my apartment I ended up typing this really slowly due to the cold.

On another note, I have a beta! A big thanks to Ceara Corey for editing this for me.

Chapter 5

Hisoka sat by the pool with his feet in the crystal water. Feeling rather relaxed, he swirled his feet in the clear depths. Hisoka had loved the water since he was a child. When his parents still loved him, they used to take him to the beach and let him play by the sea. Those days were long over and it had been a while since he last saw a body of water. He didn't want to admit it, but he fell in love with the harem pool the moment he saw it. The lunatics—err, the nine members of the harem actually decided to let him have some peace and quiet, but that wasn't until he nearly had a mental breakdown. They all decided to give Hisoka another snuggle fest, and that finally took a toll on his empathy. Hisoka turned even more pale then he already was and felt like he was about to throw up. Chidsuru, a pretty girl with dark skin and short hair, noticed that Hisoka was pale and trembling, brought the little snuggling session to a halt.

"Are you okay, Hisoka?" Chidsuru asked.

"Uh…," Hisoka murmured, still trembling. "My…my…"

"Oh dear! That's right. I'm sorry. We didn't think about your empathy!" Chidsuru cried.

Hisoka looked up in surprise, forgetting his sickness for a moment. "How did you know about my empathy?" he asked.

A ripple of giggles went through the harem.

"Tsk, tsk, Soka-chan," Yuma said, shaking her finger at him. "You weren't paying attention when Tsuzuki told us about your gifts."

"He—he did?" Hisoka asked, feeling a little perplexed.

"Yep," Maria chimed in. "But I can't blame you for not paying attention earlier. Tsuzuki is just so beautiful that I could sit and watch him all day long."

Everyone in the harem sighed in agreement.

Hisoka rolled his eyes. Everyone in this harem really was insane. He wondered if they were all brainwashed, but no, they weren't. Their minds were all too clear to be brainwashed. They simple felt this strong love for Tsuzuki.

"Don't worry about your empathy, Hisoka," Wakaba said. "We were all trained to keep up a shield, but sometimes our enthusiasm gets out of hand and our shields drop a little."

He had no idea whether or not this was good news.

"Thanks, Wakaba," Hisoka said softly.

Wakaba smiled at him, her different colored eyes sparkled. "No problem. After all, you're one of us and we all want you to feel at home."

"Yeah, yeah!" the others chanted. _Hmm, this seemed to be a pattern with them._

"Maybe we should give Hisoka some time to himself," Chidsuru suggested. "We'll give you some time alone to get adjusted to these quarters. Afterwards, we'll show you where your room is."

Hisoka nodded, silently thanking them all as they left to give him some peace and quiet.

There was a certain intimacy to the harem that was rather relaxing and it gave him plenty to think about. He briefly wondered how his parents were doing. There was little doubt that they didn't miss him so he knew there was no way they would miraculously show up and ask for his return. Hisoka remembered reading fantastic tales of kings who lived in palaces and always saved their beloveds from fates worse than death. He could easily imagine Tsuzuki as one of those kings saving his love from unknown dangers. Hisoka shook his head, wondering why he thought of such a thing. It's not like he was the beloved in need of being rescued. Hisoka dipped his hand into the cool water and watched it slip back into the pool.

His anklet sparkled from the sun rays that shined through the skylights of the harem. He stared at the diamond-encrusted adornment and couldn't help but notice that it seemed to drape perfectly around his ankle. Was this a sign or something? It was hard to believe that such a slender piece of jewelry was able to bind him to another man, but here he was. Of course, he never blamed Tsuzuki for his plight, for the amethyst-eyed man was just as shocked to receive a harem boy as a birthday gift. He knew that Tsuzuki was trying to make things go as smoothly as possible, but it still didn't change the fact that he was slave—no, he was more of a sex slave then anything else. What else would you call someone who lived in a harem?

About an hour later, the harem was full again of chatting boys and girls.

"C'mon, Hisoka, I'll show you to your room," Izuru said eagerly, grabbing his hand and starting to drag the wheat-haired boy up the stairs.

"No fair! I want to show Hisoka his room," Azumi wailed.

"Yeah, why don't the three of us go with him?" Nagi said.

"Why does it have to be just the three of you?" Hisae asked.

"Because," Nagi said, puffing up his chest. "We're all men."

"Okay, okay, let's not start a fight, guys," Wakaba said. "The boys should show Hisoka where he's sleeping since he'll be in their part of the sleeping quarters."

Hisoka was lead up the stairs by the overly excited boys who were ecstatic that there was another boy in the harem. They reached the top of the stairs and took a left toward the doors covered by the gauzy curtains. The rooms on the other side of this floor were obviously the girls' quarters, but he was surprised that there wasn't more of a separation between the sexes.

"Here we are," Azumi said as he pulled back the curtain to the room closest to the stairwell. "This is your room."

Hisoka peered inside and saw a rather nicely sized room with white carpeting and dark blue material draped along the ceiling. There was a double-sized bed in the middle of the room with a small bookshelf next to it. The bed was covered in a silky dark blue comforter and silver blankets with three pillows lying on top. There was even a little adjoining room complete with a toilet, sink and a mirror.

"Is this really my room?" Hisoka asked in amazement.

"You bet," Azumi informed him.

Hisoka had no idea what to say. He barely remembered his childhood room since it was taken away from him so early in life.

"Uh, where do I take a bath?"

"Oh, Tsuzuki didn't show you the bath?" Izuru asked. "It's back downstairs and past the dining room. It's pretty big, even bigger than our pool. Everyone uses it at different times of the day, but we all go in together after breakfast with Tsuzuki. There are times Tsuzuki can't join us, like today, but those times are rare."

"Tsuzuki shares a bath with you guys?" Hisoka went pale.

The three young harem men looked at him. "Of course," Nagi said as if it should've been obvious. "It's tradition. Tsuzuki does have his own private bath, which is much bigger than the harem one, but he enjoys being with us so he comes here."

"Yeah," Azumi added, "Tsuzuki's private bath is just that: private. We only get to use his bath when he invites us up to his room for the night."

Azumi nodded vigorously. "Tsuzuki's fond of using the bath as a form of foreplay."

Hisoka's cheeks flushed. That was way too much of information.

Uh," Hisoka decided it was time to change the subject. "I noticed that the girls' quarters aren't really separated from ours. Doesn't anyone worry that something might happen between one of the guys and one of the girls?" Okay, maybe this wasn't the best subject to change to.

"No," Izuru said slowly. "It's against the law for us to be with anyone but Tsuzuki. If any of us is caught messing around, even with each other, then we would be punished by death."

"The last time anyone in the harem was executed was in Tsuzuki's father's time," Nagi continued. "Two of the harem girls were caught having a fling and they were hanged for it."

Hisoka looked at him in horror. "How were they caught? Did someone rat them out?"

"No, no one told on them. Centuries ago, magic was placed in the harem to detect any kind of sexual activity that doesn't involve the king," Izuru explained. "The magic is quite effective."

"Hisoka," Azumi began. "We all may cuddle and snuggle with one another, but it never goes beyond that. We all love and respect Tsuzuki too much to cheat on him. Besides, it would cause him great pain to have someone executed, and none of us wants to put him through that."

"Neither do I," Hisoka said softly. He hated to think of those purple eyes filled with sadness for any reason.

Those eyes should only have happiness shining through them.

If anyone wants to see what Hisoka's harem anklet looks like then check out this link (replace the words in the parentheses and remove the spaces).

http: (slash) www (dot) pyramidcollection (dot) com (Slash) images (slash) P19502B (dot) jpg


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (sob)

A/N: Thanks to all those who gave me support and kind words. I appreciate them more than you'll ever know. So I dedicate this chapter to all of you. Thanks again.

Note: As a couple of you already know, I started posting this fic over at adultfanfiction and I do have another Tsusoka fic over there as well (I can't post it here, it's too naughty). In future chapters there will be scenes (maybe even chapters) that I won't be posting here due to content. Now, because some of my readers are under age I will write tamer versions that will be posted here. As for everyone else I will give links when the time comes. I'm also considering posting this at mediaminer just in case there are some not comfortable going to adultfanfiction. If you are one of these folks then please pm and let me know.

Also, can anyone tell me how I can show breaks in my chapters? Everytime I try to make breaks (I usually use the astrik star) they disappear when I upload my fic to this site. I find this so frustrating and I feel bad because the readers may get confused when the scenes change. I apologize if the story is hard to read due to no break lines.

Chapter 6

Tsuzuki eyed the paperwork piling up on his desk wearily. He wasn't fond of going through all those sheets of paper but it was part of his job as master of this land. Tsuzuki grabbed the closest piece of paper and began reading someone's request to add an annex to their home. Three hours later, Tsuzuki diligently read and signed different forms, not noticing that a figure appeared at his door.

"Tsuzuki?"

Looking up, Tsuzuki saw Tatsumi standing in front of him. "Oh, Tatsumi, I didn't hear you come in."

"I see that. Do you have a moment?"

"Of course," Tsuzuki stretched out his cramping arms. "What is it?"

Tatsumi looked uncomfortable. "Are you mad about what I said about the boy earlier?"

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki corrected. "Please call him by his name."

Tatsumi remained quiet, blue eyes fixed on the man before him.

Tsuzuki sighed. "I'm not mad, Tatsumi, please don't think that. You didn't say anything wrong."

Relief swept over Tatsumi's face. "I'm glad I thought—well, you look tired, maybe you should go to bed."

Tsuzuki stretched again. "Yeah, I think I will," he stood up and walked out of the room. "Goodnight, Tatsumi," he said over his shoulder.

Tsuzuki closed his bedroom door and leaned against it; he needed someone to share his bed tonight. The king-sized bed draped in a dark red velvet comforter with several fluffy pillows looked lonely. Gilded hair and green eyes flashed before him. Tsuzuki shook his head; no, he couldn't do that to Hisoka, no matter how much he wanted to see that white skin caressing his red sheets. _He's only 15, he's still a boy. You have to wait till he's 18_, Tsuzuki chanted to himself. But, how long would he be able to control himself with that excuse. This is would certainly drive him slowly into insanity, not that he wasn't already slightly over the edge. Tsuzuki pushed himself from the door; he knew which one to call for.

"Keep your back straight and your feet directly below your shoulders," Hisae instructed Hisoka. "Good, now keep your knees relaxed and your rib cage held up high. This is the proper belly dance posture and you need to maintain this throughout the dance. Understand?"

Hisae and Hisoka were standing in Hisae's dance studio, which was annexed to the harem. Large mirror panels covered up the room's walls, so no matter which way Hisoka turned, he could see his reflection. It was a bit disconcerting even though Hisae insisted that it was important for the dancer to watch his or her own moves. Like the other rooms, there wasn't a door but a curtain that separated the studio from the rest of the harem. Unlike their bedroom doors that are covered by thick, gauzy curtains, the dance studio had a heavy, golden drapery as its door.

Hisoka nodded. The lesson wasn't going too badly. He was sure that the dance postures would be uncomfortable, but they weren't. However, he wasn't thrilled about having to wear a half shirt that exposed his tummy for the whole harem to see, but Hisae said it was important since it made practicing belly rolls easier when you could see the abdomen. Yuma and Saya had wanted to watch his lesson, but to Hisoka's relief, Hisae kicked them out. She then informed Hisoka that since this would only be for Tsuzuki's eyes to see, practice must be done in private. The idea of that prospect made him even more nervous then Yuma and Saya watching him dance.

"Hisae," Wakaba's voice called from behind the curtain. "Sorry for interrupting the lesson, but Tsuzuki has summoned you."

"Okay!" Hisae said brightly. "We'll continue this tomorrow afternoon, okay, Soka-chan?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Hisoka stuttered. He watched her making her way out of the room in a merry strut. He blushed slightly, knowing why she walked happily like that. Summoned, that's what Wakaba had said. That word made him feel strange. It made him tense but excited as well. Hisoka let out a sigh as he suddenly felt sleepy and wanted to crawl up to bed. His first whole day in Tsuzuki's harem has been rather eventful.

Hisae knocked at the door of her master's bedchamber and Tsuzuki opened it promptly. She looked up at him, eyes full of concern when she saw his face.

"You poor thing!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. Tsuzuki pulled her into a tight hug before closing the door.

The next morning, the sun shined brightly through Hisoka's bedroom window. He rolled over in bed, relishing the feel of the sun's rays beaming down on him. He never had this luxury since he was locked up in the basement for most of his young life. He stretched out like a cat waking up from sleep. Forcing himself out of bed, Hisoka decided it was time to hit the bath. After gathering up the clothes that he'd be wearing later, Hisoka pulled back the curtain and noticed that everyone had already left their rooms. He slowly made his way to the bath and entered the shower room. He rinsed himself off quickly and stepped out of the stall with a towel wrapped securely around his waist.

He approached the bath area, but stopped for a moment when he heard voices coming from in there. One of the voices was distinctly Tsuzuki's. Damn, he had forgotten about the bath ritual that Tsuzuki shared with the harem. Taking a deep breath, Hisoka entered the bathing area.

The bath was filled with a light mist and Hisoka could see Tsuzuki and the harem men and women soaking in the warm water. He was suddenly filled with apprehension, the urge to run away weighed heavily on his mind. No one had yet to notice him, so maybe if he crept away silently—

"There you are, Hisoka. Come on in. The water feels great!" Tsuzuki said.

_Damn it_, Hisoka cursed mentally. He walked toward the bath, his feet felt like lead that weighed him down. He came to the edge and became fully aware that they were all naked in the pool. Yeah, yeah, he knew that was natural, but still it felt awkward for him to see them in the nude and to let them see him without any clothes.

"It's okay to take the towel off, Hisoka," Tsuzuki said, interrupting his thoughts. "There's no need to feel scared."

Hisoka flushed, feeling angry. "I'm not scared," he said haughtily. He hated that the man knew what he felt. Who exactly was the empath around here? Displaying bravery that he didn't feel, Hisoka dropped his towel to the ground and treaded into the bath. After settling into the water, the wheat-haired boy felt embarrassed. He just paraded his nude body in front of Tsuzuki and the harem. Thank goodness he was already red from anger. He wanted to sink into the water and never come back up. There was no way that anyone in the pool would let him get away with that so he just sank down until the water hit his chin. Tsuzuki was staring at him, looking like he wanted to say something.

"Let me rub your shoulders, Tsuzuki," Hisae said. She was radiating with happiness.

Hisoka, remaining in his little corner, watched Tsuzuki as he received his massage. Tsuzuki seemed relaxed and at ease as Hisae performed her magic. A surge of jealously sprang through Hisoka that took him by surprise. He shook his head; being jealous of Hisae was ridiculous. Instead, he focused on Tsuzuki and had to admit to himself that the man has a nice figure. Despite all the sugar he consumed, Tsuzuki had a lithe, well-sculpted body that Hisoka had only seen on Greek and Roman statues. He couldn't help but admire the man's body. Admire? No, no, he wasn't just taking pleasure in watching Tsuzuki! He spent the rest of the time in the bath watching the others relax and enjoy themselves in the luxurious heat. They all were a rather playful group, laughing and a couple of them gave each other back massages. When it was time to get out of the bath, Hisoka made sure to look away as Tsuzuki stepped out of the pool. Tsuzuki might have seen his body but he wasn't ready to get an eyeful of the amethyst-eyed man. When everyone was gone, Hisoka got out of the pool, grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his slender waist. Time to get dressed.

Tsuzuki was amazed that he was able to hold in his blush when Hisoka let his towel fall to the floor. He drank in the sight of that pale, svelte body before Hisoka hid himself under the water. It was an amusing but cute sight to see. God, he must have been sick or something for he wanted to see Hisoka naked again. He had to be careful not to let his shields down or the poor boy would drown in his desires. Tsuzuki sighed; there was still a pile of paperwork that needed attention in his study.

"Hey, Tsuzuki!" Watari ran up to him. "Had fun in the bath?"

Tsuzuki slightly blush. "Uh, yeah, but you know that I always do."

"Yes, but today you had a new member join the party," Watari winked at him.

The blush deepened. "It was still the same," he said defensively, although he had no idea why he was feeling that way.

"Ah, so the more the merrier, eh?" Watari smirked.

"You know I don't discuss what goes on in the harem, Watari," Tsuzuki whined. He really wanted to avoid this conversation at all cost, but Watari looked amused.

"Okay, Tsuzuki. I just wanted to know if Hisoka was adjusting all right in there," Watari said innocently.

Tsuzuki looked suspicious. "Oh, well, he's still getting used to things but he's doing okay."

"Hmm. Oh look, it's snowing!" Watari pointed out the window.

Tsuzuki looked in the direction Watari was pointing and saw that it was indeed snowing. "So, it is. Do you think that this will be the last snowfall of the season, Watari?"

Watari nodded. "Probably. Well, I better make sure that the protective barrier around the flower beds is still up to speed. See ya, Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki stood there for a moment, watching the white flakes softly drift down from the sky; it seemed to have entranced him. Tsuzuki shook his head and walked to his study.

A couple of hours later, Tsuzuki went wondering around the castle. He finally finished the current paperwork and was relived. He was supposed to have dinner with the duke of a neighboring county later that day, but the unexpected snowfall cancelled those plans so Tsuzuki had the rest of the day free. He then decided that he would go to the harem and see what was going on there. Walking through the hallway, Tsuzuki saw the object of his desire staring out the window.

"It's beautiful, isn't?"

The boy turned around, startled. He must have been deep in thought not to feel Tsuzuki approaching.

"Uh, what?"

"The snow, it looks so wonderful," Tsuzuki gestured out the window.

Hisoka had a faraway look in his eyes. "Yes, it does."

"My sister, Luka and I used to play in the snow for hours. I loved making snow angels."

"Snow angels?" Hisoka looked confused.

Purple eyes widened in surprise. "You never made snow angels?"

Hisoka looked away. "I wasn't allowed to go outside," he murmured. He looked up in surprise when Tsuzuki took his hand into his own.

"I'll show you how to make a snow angel," Tsuzuki said softly.

Hisoka stared and nodded in agreement.

After making sure that they both were adequately dressed for going out in the cold, Tsuzuki led Hisoka to the outdoors. The snow had already carpeted the ground in thick layers and it glistened off the white marble of the castle. Hisoka was fascinated by how his feet fell through the soft white powder. He then noticed Watari in front of some flower beds and he seemed to be chanting.

"What is Mr. Watari doing?" Hisoka asked Tsuzuki.

"Oh, he's checking to see if he needs to increase the barrier for the gardens," Tsuzuki explained. "All the plants you see here are winter flowers but even they would die if they were covered by snow."

Hisoka looked back at Watari and noticed that the flower beds were indeed the only ground not covered in snow. He thought back to a couple of days ago when he had arrived here with Muraki and he had noticed all the plants but had not thought about why flowers were in bloom in late February.

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki in confusion. "But, how could these flowers be alive in winter?"

"As I said, these are winter flowers. One of my ancestors was fond of botany and he hated that barely anything grew in the winter months so he synthesized flowers that would grow this time of year. His advisor then came up with a protection spell for them so they wouldn't be crushed by snowfalls," Tsuzuki informed him. He then took Hisoka's hand and tugged the young man to follow him. "C'mon, I'll show you one of my favorite spots."

Hisoka willingly followed Tsuzuki to a remote area that was surrounded by pine trees.

"This is a perfect spot for making snow angels!" Tsuzuki exclaimed. "All right, Hisoka, watch me!" Tsuzuki then dropped to the ground, back first.

Hisoka looked startled. "What are you doing?" he cried. "Get up or you'll catch a cold!"

Tsuzuki grinned from the ground. "Its okay, Hisoka. Our clothes will keep us warm." Tsuzuki then began to move his arms and legs in upward and downward movements. Hisoka watched in fascination. Tsuzuki the pulled himself up and there in the snow, was the shape of an angel. Tsuzuki enjoyed the look of astonishment on Hisoka's face.

"It's your turn," Tsuzuki said cheerfully.

Hisoka hesitated for a moment, but then he fell down into the snow. Tsuzuki grinned as pure joy crossed the boy's face. Hisoka began to mimic Tsuzuki's movement and Tsuzuki couldn't help but think that Hisoka looked like an angel covered in white. He then helped Hisoka up and the boy took a look at his own angel, which happened to line perfectly up with Tsuzuki's.

"They look great together, don't they?" Tsuzuki commented.

Hisoka blushed but gave a slight nod. Tsuzuki showed Hisoka more of the castle's grounds and he soon introduced the harem boy to snowball fights. Gleefully, Hisoka forgotten his worries and chased Tsuzuki with small mounds of snow in his hands. He managed to hit Tsuzuki squarely in the chest, but watched in horror as the dark-haired man fall down.

"Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki!" Hisoka yelled as he ran over to the fallen man. "Are you hurt?"

Tsuzuki groaned. "Uh, I need you to help me get up."

Hisoka looked worried and stretched out his hand to Tsuzuki, who took it, but instead of pulling himself up, he yanked Hisoka down. The boy went down with a yelp and turned to glare at the man, but found himself drowning in a pair of intense purple eyes. Tsuzuki leaned closer to Hisoka; his soft lips hovered over pillowy ones, suddenly Tsuzuki pulled away and stood up.

"Oh, God, it's getting late. We need to get back," Tsuzuki babbled as he helped Hisoka up.

Hisoka remained silent as he and Tsuzuki headed into the castle. As soon as they were indoors, Tsuzuki asked one of the servants to take Hisoka back to the harem. He gave a brief good night and hurried off down the corridor. Hisoka couldn't fathom what just happened and unfortunately, he wasn't able to ponder it since Hisae was standing there, all ready to give him his next dance lesson.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Yoko Matsushita's characters. Sad, I know.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I wanted to finish this chappie before I left for Kyoto, but tooth aches and a sprained ankle prevented me from doing so. I hope everyone will enjoy this! Also, thanks to all those who gave me advice on the line breaks.

Warning: I didn't have this chapter betaed, but I did look it over for grammar errors. However, knowing me, there may still be mistakes in here. I apologize in advance.

Chapter 7

The rest of February and March had flown by fast of Hisoka. Tsuzuki's palace was now seeing the first signs of spring. The cherry blossoms were starting to bloom and the white and pink petals blended in nicely with the white marbled walls of the palace. The large weeping cherry tree happened to be Tsuzuki's favorite place to have a picnic so he insisted that Tatsumi, Watari, and the harem join him for some food and drink. Saya and Yuma volunteered to pour everyone a glass of sake. They burst into giggles when they reached to Hisoka, who did his best to ignore them, but failed miserably. The girls fawned over him and complimented him on having such beautiful skin, while playing with his hair. Luckily, Tsuzuki rescued him by calling Saya and Yuma to pour some sake for Tatsumi. Hisoka gave him a brief smile, but it turned into a frown when Tsuzuki turned away from him to talk to Tatsumi. Hisoka felt a jolt to his heart. Tsuzuki had been acting this way since the time he almost kissed him. Hisoka hated that he felt hurt by Tsuzuki's actions. Why was he surprised that Tsuzuki was now ignoring him? He was used to being treated like he didn't exist by his parents, so what was the deal with him feeling this way? Suddenly, someone plunked down next to him and Hisoka gave a startled jump.

"Sorry about that, kid!" Watari said cheerfully.

Hisoka looked at him warily, he was well aware that the man was fond of experimenting and getting people to be his lab rats.

Watari seemed to know what the boy was thinking, laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, kid, I'm not going to change you into anything! I don't think Tsuzuki would forgive me for altering your pretty head in any way."

Hisoka doubted that.

"But," Watari continued. "I do think you need help. I've noticed that you've been avoiding Tsuzuki."

"I'm not avoiding him!" Hisoka said angrily. "He's avoiding me."

"Hmm," Watari rubbed his chin. "Nevertheless, I do think that I have something that might help you understand some….things."

Hisoka blinked. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Just come by my lab later. I have something to give you," Watari gave Hisoka a wink before moving back to where Tsuzuki and Tatsumi sat.

Hisoka rolled his eyes up to the cherry blossoms and took a sip of sake.

* * *

Trying to find your way through a large castle could prove to be a difficult thing and Hisoka certainly was having problems trying to locate Watari's lab. Hisae had once pointed out the lab to Hisoka, but now he couldn't remember what direction to take. 

_This is stupid_, Hisoka thought. _Maybe I should just go back_. He started tracing his steps back to the main hall when he recognized a smaller hallway and realized that was where the lab was. Deciding that since he was already there, he should go see what Watari had to say.

"Ah, come in, kid," Watari called over his shoulder. Hisoka noticed that he was in the process of pouring something into a beaker.

"What are you doing?" Hisoka asked.

"Oh, this? I'm just making some medicine for Tatsumi. He has some nasty allergies this season, but when he drinks this, they disappear like that." Watari snapped his fingers.

Oh, uh, you asked me to meet you here?"

"Yes, yes," Watari put the beaker into a small fridge and turned to Hisoka. "I like to talk to you for a bit, about Tsuzuki."

Tensing up, Hisoka fixed Watari with a cold stare. "Why?"

Watari sighed at the boy's defensiveness. "I think there are things that you don't understand and it's important that you do."

"Like what?"

"First, I need to know something," Watari said. "Did your parents ever talk to you about sex?"

"What!? N—no, of course not," the boy stammered out.

"Hmm, well, Hisoka, you see, men get these, uh, urges to plow the field and when they see a beautiful field the urge to take it can become overwhelming—"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hisoka said. "I thought this was about sex?"

"It is!" Watari cried out. "See, plowing the field is a metaphor for sex. Men's desire can be overpowering. You're what, 15, right?"

Hisoka nodded. "I'll be 16 in October," he said softly.

"Right and your hormones must be raging at your age. Did you ever have any dreams where you woke up wet?" Watari could be so blunt at times.

Hisoka's cheeks darkened. There was a dream he had a couple of weeks ago that had Tsuzuki touching him in some rather intimate areas. He woke up with a sticky mess.

Seeing Hisoka's blush, Watari had his answer and he continued on. "Tsuzuki's desire can be, uh, powerful and I don't think he wants to overwhelm you with it, so…," Watari's voice trailed off.

Hisoka shook his head. "I don't think that's the reason."

"Ah, the typical answer of a virgin," Watari sighed.

Hisoka's head shot up. "How do you know that?"

Watari laughed. "It's obvious that you so far remain unplucked."

Unplucked. Plucked. The word made Hisoka shuddered. Watari looked at him with concern.

"What's wrong, kid?"

"Muraki once said something about my rosebud being plucked," Hisoka explained. "I guess now I know what he meant by that."

Watari rubbed Hisoka's hair. "That Muraki, he certainly has a way with words." Watari walked over to his desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a book and came back to Hisoka. "I think that perhaps this book can help you more than I can," he handed it over to Hisoka.

Glancing at the cover, Hisoka saw that it was a book on sexuality. "I can't read this."

"Yes you can," Watari said firmly. "You're living in a harem now and you need to know about this so you can understand what you're feeling."

Hisoka left the lab with the book in tow. It wasn't until he reached the harem when he realized what Watari had said. _So you can understand what you're feeling_.

* * *

Guilt washed over Tsuzuki as he tried to finish reading the legal document in front of him. It was nice to see Hisoka smile at him, even if it was just for a brief moment. The wheat-haired boy rarely smiles and when he finally did, what did Tsuzuki do? He turned away like it hadn't mattered. Even though Tsuzuki wasn't an empath like the boy was, he could still sense the hurt radiating off him. 

_I didn't want to scare him with my feelings, but I ended up hurting him anyway_, Tsuzuki thought as images of the dewy-eyed youth haunted him. He sat at the desk for a few minutes longer; abruptly he got up and left the study.

Meanwhile in his room, Hisoka flipped opened the text Watari gave him and began reading the first chapter. His eyes raked over the first page rather quickly and soon he was done with the first chapter. Hisoka had to admit that Watari seemed to have picked out the right book. It wasn't dull and boring as texts like this usually are, rather it had a certain fluidity and grace in its telling of one of human nature's most basic instinct. The first chapter pretty much covered the beauty of sexuality and Hisoka found himself drawn in by the description. It wasn't graphic, or poor the boy would probably be traumatized, but it did say that humans were meant to have it and enjoy it. He started into the second chapter when Wakaba knocked at his door and informed him that Tsuzuki wanted to see him. Hisoka was surprised and for a brief moment panic. What if Watari told Tsuzuki about the book? What if Tsuzuki then thought that it was time to take him to bed? Hisoka had accepted that sex was a part of life (especially when he lived in a harem) and one day he would have to give up his virginity, but that doesn't mean that moment was now!

He walked downstairs to find Tsuzuki there, waiting for him. Tsuzuki smiled at him shyly and shuffled his feet.

"Hey, Hisoka. Wanna go for a walk?"

Hisoka gave a slight nod and followed Tsuzuki out from the harem. They walked in silence as Tsuzuki lead the boy outside. Hisoka realized that Tsuzuki was taking him to the spot where they almost kissed. He looked at the amethyst-eyed man in bewilderment. A gentle wind blew and Hisoka shivered, despite it being quite warm.

"Uh, Hisoka," Tsuzuki began nervously. "I wanted to talk to you about that time in the snow."

Hisoka stared at him, trying to muddle through Tsuzuki's emotions. They were all over the place and it made it difficult for the young empath to decipher them.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I was acting since that time," Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka continued to stare at him. Was he apologizing for ignoring him these past couple months?

"I never should have tried to kiss you. You're still a child and it was a mistake," Tsuzuki continued.

Child?! Mistake! Hurt and anger unexpectedly flooded through Hisoka. Did Tsuzuki really only viewed him as a child? Hisoka clutched his fists, nails dug through soft flesh. He barely heard what Tsuzuki was saying.

"I'm really sorry," Tsuzuki finished.

"Sorry? That's all you have to say?!" Hisoka said tightly, his lips trembling. "Well, you don't have to worry about it. I was—I am fine. I feel nothing for you. Why should I be sad by the way you treated me?"

Oh, god, what was he saying? He didn't mean a word of it, but it kept coming out. All he could remember was the hurt Tsuzuki unwittingly bestowed upon him. Now, though, hurt was seeping through Tsuzuki and Hisoka tried not to wince away from it.

"You felt nothing?" Tsuzuki said in disbelief. He couldn't have been mistaken by the look on Hisoka's face each time he brushed him off.

"No," came Hisoka's trembling voice.

Tsuzuki's heart broke. "Fine," he whispered. He walked away quickly; needed to get away from the object of his affections. He couldn't believe Hisoka's words, he won't believe those words.

Hisoka collapsed onto the ground. All the emotions—his and Tsuzuki's were just too much for him to bear. The hurt in those beautiful amethyst eyes devastated his soul. He just did what he swore that he would never do: he hurt Tsuzuki.

* * *

Hisoka made his way back to the harem, only to be attacked by an onslaught of cold and fury. He nearly buckled from the emotions, but managed to open the door and found all the harem boys and girls standing around the pool. The coldness was coming from them; he could feel none of the warmth that usually generated from this crazy bunch. They all stared coolly at him for a moment and turned away, chatting to themselves. Hisoka blinked in utter confusion. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to find Wakaba behind him. 

"Wakaba, what's—"

Tsuzuki's upset and he won't talk to anyone," Wakaba informed him. "You upsetted him greatly."

Color drained from Hisoka's face.

"We like you, Hisoka, but we can't forgive you for hurting Tsuzuki," Wakaba told him with cold calmness. She turned her heel and joined the others.

Great, how did he managed to screw things up badly in so short of time?

* * *

A/N: Sorry if that seemed rushed and lame, but it was in my notes that Tsuzuki and Hisoka had a misunderstanding/fight (Okay, so it was mostly on Hisoka's side, but still). I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter anyway and please review! 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these beautiful characters. They all belong to one Yoko Matsushita.

AN: Sorry again about taking so long to get this chapter out. I've been really stressed out at work lately and unfortunately that stress seeped into my personal life, including my writing. I greatly appreciate all the reviews I'm getting for my fic and I just hope no has lost interest. Enjoy the story!

A big thanks to Ceara Corey for beta checking my fic.

Chapter 8

The air was thick from tension in the harem and Hisoka felt as if it might soon suffocate him. It had been two days since the incident and the harem had changed dramatically. The once cozy presence of the place was replaced by a chill that reminded him of his room in his parents' house. It was his fault that Tsuzuki was upset. The memory of Tsuzuki's hurt face made his stomach turn, but he couldn't tell the man that. No, he had always kept things bottled up. There was no way he was going to change that. Un uh, no way.

Maybe.

Dipping his hand into the pool's water and pulling back, Hisoka watched the water glide through his fingers. Maybe. If he told him, would Tsuzuki forgive him? He seemed like the type of man who would forgive and forget. No, strike out the maybe. There was no doubt that the purple-eyed lord would be sympathetic.

Hisoka looked up at the sound of the door swinging open. Nagi and Maria came in and walked past him, completely ignoring him. They made no attempt at shielding, and the empath was showered with dense coldness. A shivering jolt ran down his back, and the wheat-haired boy shuddered. If the harem boys and girls continued not shielding, he wasn't sure how long he would last. Hisoka's mental walls were not strong since he was never trained how to block. He turned around and kept his eyes on the water.

"Is Tsuzuki coming to the baths?" Hisoka heard Azumi ask as he joined Nagi and Maria.

"No," Maria said with a touch of sadness. "He said he wants to be left alone."

Hisoka could suddenly feel three pairs of eyes bore into his back, emotions unrelenting.

"Well," Nagi said, "we might as well get in the bath. Maybe Tsuzuki will change his mind and join us."

The others agreed. Hisoka kept his back turned as he heard the trio walk away and the door closed again. _That's it_. He decided he was going to talk to Tsuzuki and straighten out everything. Hisoka quickly stood up and immediately regretted it. Dizziness washed over him as he felt a powerful headache come on. He hadn't realized the toll the others' emotions had on his empathy. _I should take a nap before seeing Tsuzuki. I can't go to him like this,_ Hisoka thought as he stumbled his way up to his room.

* * *

Watari had watched his oldest friend paced back and forth in the master bedroom for the past hour.

"Uh, Tsuzuki, you're going to wear a hole in the ground if you keep doing that," Watari said.

Tsuzuki ignored him, his mind preoccupied with a certain golden-haired boy.

"Look, Tsuzuki," Watari tried again. "Don't you think you should go talk to Hisoka? I mean, honestly, does his reaction surprise you? I don't know anything about his past, but I think it's obvious that it was pretty traumatic."

Tsuzuki paused. "I know. That's why I want Hisoka to come to me first. He needs to sort out his feelings."

Watari wanted to pull out his hair. "You think avoiding the kid will make this matter better? The others in the harem are giving him a hard time, and you know how they can get when it comes to you. I don't know if the kid will be able to handle them by himself."

Tsuzuki clenched his fists. "Watari, this is between Hisoka and me. I'll deal with this my way."

Watari was about to open his mouth to argue when there was a knock at the door and Tatsumi walked in.

"Oh, good, Tatsumi, you're here. Maybe you can talk some sense into Tsuzuki," Watari said, thrilled that the level-headed one was finally here.

Tatsumi pushed up his glasses. "In regards to what?"

"Hisoka, of course! Don't you think Tsuzuki should talk to Hisoka instead of letting the problem fester? "

Tatsumi sighed. "I think this is Tsuzuki's business and we should leave him alone."

Watari glared at him while Tsuzuki sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Tatsumi."

"Think nothing of it, Tsuzuki. However, you may want to see the chef. He's having a fit since you haven't discussed tonight's dinner menu with him yet."

Tsuzuki nodded. "I need to change. Tatsumi, if you would, please tell the chef I'll be there to see him shortly?"

"Of course," Tatsumi left Tsuzuki's room, followed by Watari.

"Hey, Tatsumi, how could you do that?" Watari asked angrily.

Tatsumi stopped and turned to look at the long-haired man. "If you're referring to the problem with Hisoka, it _is_ a private affair that has nothing to do with either of us."

"That's a bunch of crap and you know it," Watari said.

"Excuse me?"

"It's pretty clear that Tsuzuki is falling for the kid."

Tatsumi stood silent.

"And," Watari continued, "you can't stand it."

"That's not true," Tatsumi began.

"At least on an unconscious level," Watari interrupted. "I know you would never intentionally hurt Tsuzuki, but allowing him to continue down this path will cause him nothing but grief."

"I don't agree with that," Tatsumi informed him. "Tsuzuki is a grown man, and he can make his own decisions."

"You blew your chance to be with him a long time ago, Tatsumi," Watari said quietly. "You both moved on, but _you're_ too stubborn to realize that."

Tatsumi paled. "I need to inform the chef that Tsuzuki's coming to see him."

Watari watched him disappear around the corridor. _That didn't go too well_.

* * *

Green eyes blinked sleepily and long white arms stretched lazily like a cat waking up from a nap in the sun. Hisoka sat up on his bed, feeling a bit refreshed. The headache and dizziness were gone. A nervous jolt hit his stomach then; he needed to see Tsuzuki and he was more scared about it than he'd like to admit. The piece of jewelry wrapped around his ankle decreed that he belonged to Tsuzuki only, but no one explained what happened if the master decided he no longer wanted his harem boy or girl.

_No, Tsuzuki wouldn't abandon me or throw me out. If he intended to do that, then he would have already done it_, Hisoka told himself. Jumping out of bed, Hisoka took a quick look in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable before leaving the harem.

* * *

Tsuzuki sighed as he listened to the chef ranting on how dinner won't be ready in time to be served at 6:00.

"It's all right," Tsuzuki soothed the chef. "Dinner will be served at 7:00 instead."

The chef calmed down a little.

"My lord!" a voice squealed. Tsuzuki turned around, and saw a maid running towards him. She looked out of breath.

"What is it?" Tsuzuki asked alarmed.

"The Baron Tanaka is here!"

"What? He's not supposed to be here till tomorrow," Tsuzuki said.

"I know, sire. He said that he was in the region and decided to stop by here today instead!"

"It's all right. Where is he now?"

"He's in the tea room," the maid informed him.

"Okay. Could you please make us some macha green tea?" (1) Tsuzuki asked.

"Of course, sir!" the maid beamed.

Tsuzuki quickly headed towards the tea room and knocked into someone, sending them sprawling to the ground.

"I'm sorry," Tsuzuki cried. He extended his hand to help the person up and was surprised to see green eyes flashing at him.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki helped the boy up.

"Tsuzuki, I—"

"I can't talk to you now, Hisoka," Tsuzuki sprinted away without giving him so much as a glance.

A hollow feeling filled the empathic boy. Hisoka walked back to the harem, his legs felt like lead. He'd thought that Tsuzuki would be thrilled to see him, or at least that's what the narcissistic side of him believed. Who was he trying to kid? He really was just a child.

_No! I won't feel sorry for myself!_ Hisoka thought determinedly. _I'll survive this. I always survive._

"There you are," Hisae called out, coming from behind him.

Hisoka looked at her in surprise.

"Your dance lesson was supposed to start ten minutes ago. Let's get you dressed"

"You're talking to me--."

"You're not forgiven," Hisae quickly said. "But that doesn't mean your lessons have stopped. This is all for Tsuzuki. Don't forget that."

Hisoka's head drooped down in defeat.

The lesson so far was turning out to be the worst. While Hisae had put her shields up (just for the lesson, apparently), the others hadn't. Being in a different room couldn't save Hisoka's empathy from all the negativity as he tried to listen to Hisae's directions.

"Keep your pelvis above your feet," Hisae barked.

Hisoka dropped to his knees, his headache returning in full force. "Sorry, I can—can't."

Hisae's face softened. "Class is over for the day, but I'll work you extra hard tomorrow!"

"Thank you," Hisoka gasped out.

After showering, Hisoka wondered out into the main room and found the place empty. His head throbbed painfully, despite the others not being there. He quietly padded over to the pool and stared into the blue depths, trying to concentrate on it in an attempt to keep his mind off the headache.

_So beautiful_, Hisoka mused, _especially the way the light reflects the water. It looks violet, like Tsuzuki's eyes_.

Hisoka felt his body sway softly, his mind clouding with nothingness. Hisoka's eyes closed as he fell into the pool.

Author note (1): Macha is a dark green tea that is popular in Kamakura. One of my students told me the next time I go there I should try it. I'm not sure about the spelling of this. The way my student pronounced the word it sounded a bit like machi, but she said that this was the way it was spelled.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yami any Matsuei characters. They all belong to Yoko Matsushita.

A/N: I'm very sorry about taking so long to get this chapter up. Between my vacation and moving back to the U.S. I didn't have much time to write.

Another big thanks to Ceara Corey for beta checking my fic.

Also, Vandalizer86 drew this beautiful fan art of harem boy Hisoka and it's just so beautiful. Here's the link and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do!

http semicolon slash slash w w w dot deviantart dot com slash deviation slash 59711588 slash

If that doesn't work then try this link: h t t p semicolon slash slash vandalizer86 dot deviantart dot com slash art slash In – my – master – s – Harem – Hisoka – 59711588

Just remember to use the symbols instead of the words and remove the spaces.

Also, use yahoo to search for this. I tried google, but it doesn't work.

Chapter 9

_This has been quite a day_, Tsuzuki thought as he strolled down the marbled hallway. The Baron Tanaka arrived a day earlier than expected, and now he passed out drunk in the tea room. Tsuzuki wasn't too sure how things got this way. First, the Baron complimented him for serving such high quality macha green tea. Then, he asked the maid if he could have something stronger, and she brought a bottle of red wine. Tsuzuki watched in astonishment as the man proceeded to drink the whole bottle in less than five minutes, only to bellow out for some more. At that point, the harem (minus Hisoka, Tsuzuki took note of) arrived, and in his drunken state, the Baron made no attempt to hide that he was checking them out. The man's eyes roved around, particularly around the girls' legs and cleavages. Disgusted, Tsuzuki was about to tell the Baron off and order the harem out of the tea room when Wakaba winked at him and sashayed over to the drunken man, grabbing another bottle of wine on the way. She turned on her honeyed voice and sweetly asked him if he wanted more wine. The harem boys and girls giggled as they watched the Baron agreed, but only if she would hold his glass for him as he drank. Wakaba then gestured to the rest to come over and take turns holding the Baron's glass, something that he seemed to greatly enjoy. Tsuzuki couldn't say that he approved of this, but he couldn't do anything without the Baron causing a scene. The Baron finally passed out happily, mumbling that Tsuzuki certainly knew how to entertain. Wakaba apologized for the harem walking in on this private meeting, but Tsuzuki cut her off, telling her it was okay and asked if they could see the Baron to his room. He wanted to find Hisoka and apologize for brushing him off earlier.

As Tsuzuki walked by the windows, he could see the stars shining brightly and thought about the time he and Hisoka played out in the snow. Hisoka's eyes shone luminously then. God, he really did adore those green orbs. Tsuzuki was quickly pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a loud splash.

"What the hell?" Tsuzuki sprinted to the harem, throwing the doors opened. His eyes surveyed the pool before he spotted a body in the water.

_Hisoka!_

Tsuzuki dived into the pool.

* * *

Hisoka felt himself being pulled from the darkness by something warm, soft and moist. He sensed that he was lying on the floor and the air felt cool against his skin. The teen shivered. Suddenly, a coughing fit jerked his body a bit before he felt fingers run through his hair. Blinking his eyes open, he found himself staring into purple eyes. 

"Everything's all right, Hisoka," Tsuzuki whispered, his hand still stroking the boy's sleek hair.

Drowsy confusion swept over the boy; why was he on the floor with Tsuzuki leaning over him? Why was he soaking wet? A flash went through his mind. That's right, dizziness swept over him and the last thing he remembered was falling. He reddened when it dawned on him that the warm, soft and moist feeling was Tsuzuki's lips on his own.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki looked concerned at the boy's crimson face. "Are you all right?"

"Mmm, sleepy," he murmured, closing his eyes.

Tsuzuki gave a sad chuckle. "You need to see the doctor first."

"No! Sleep now!" Hisoka was too out of it to form proper sentences. He suddenly felt himself being swept up off the ground.

"Then I'll take you to see him," Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka didn't answer. He didn't have the energy to do so. Instead, he lulled his head against Tsuzuki's shoulder, not noticing the shudder of pleasure that shot up the older man's spine. Tsuzuki cradled the boy close to him as he left the harem, nudging Hisoka to make sure he stayed awake. The boy gave an aggravated "nya!" displeased at not being allowed to sleep.

After the doctor checked over Hisoka and announced that all the boy needed now was sleep, Tsuzuki let out a relieved breath. He shifted the younger boy into his arms with no resistance for the empath had already dozed off. Instead of returning Hisoka to the harem, Tsuzuki carried him to his bed chamber. Something in his heart told him that he would feel better if he knew Hisoka was close by tonight. The purple-eyed master could be silent as a mill pond when he wanted to and in this case he felt a great need to be quiet so he doesn't disturb the bundle in his arms as he tucked the said bundle into the red velvet sheets of his bed.

Daylight tried to break through the heavy red drapes with no success while the two occupants in the room remained asleep. Hisoka rolled over with a sigh, clutching the velvet comforter tightly to his chest as if he was trying to escape a bad dream. Waking with a start, Hisoka looked blankly around the unfamiliar room until his eyes fell upon Tsuzuki's resting form on an ivory sofa.

Memories of the previous night were still vivid in his mind and embarrassment tinted his pale cheeks. Hisoka wanted to bolt, but apprehension tied him down to the bed. It was clear that he was in Tsuzuki's room, and he had no idea how the older man would react if he left without saying anything. Tsuzuki was still his master and he didn't want to cross the line by leaving without permission. One thing was certain: Hisoka needed to use the bathroom. He began to crawl out from under the covers, but found his legs tangled with the sheets. Hisoka then tried to push the sheets off with no success. Frustrated, Hisoka rolled over in attempt to untangle himself. This didn't work out either; he ended up falling off the bed, taking the sheets with him.

Tsuzuki woke up and found the entangled boy on the ground. "Hisoka, what are you doing?" Tsuzuki got up, pulled the sheets off Hisoka and placed him back on the bed.

Hisoka didn't say anything. He just sat there looking embarrassed.

"Are you feeling better?" Tsuzuki asked, placing his hand on Hisoka's forehead.

"Um, yeah," Hisoka squirmed, still looking pink. "Um, can I use the bathroom?"

"Of course, it's behind that door over there," Tsuzuki said. He watched in amusement as Hisoka bolted to the bathroom.

After using the toilet, Hisoka washed his hands and found himself staring at the mirror. He was looking healthier and he felt better than he had in days, and that was probably due to sleeping so close to Tsuzuki. The man's emotions were incredibly powerful, but there was something soothing about them. While he slept, he felt like he was wrapped in warmth. Even when Tsuzuki was carrying him, his empathy told him he was safe and secure. Hisoka suddenly clutched his hands around his head.

"Oh, God," he whispered. "I've must have looked pathetic to Tsuzuki." Hisoka heard Tsuzuki knocking at the door, asking if he was all right. Hisoka called out weakly that he would be right out.

While he was in the bathroom, Hisoka found that Tsuzuki ordered for breakfast and a table with two chairs to be brought to his bedchamber.

"I thought that maybe you shouldn't be around too many people, so I had the food sent up here," Tsuzuki said as he pulled out a chair.

Hisoka bowed before sitting down. "Thank you."

Tsuzuki piled Hisoka's plate with fruits, eggs and a muffin. "Here you go. You need to keep your strength up," he added when the boy gave a look of protest.

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki said slowly. "What happened last night?"

Uncomfortable silence filled the air.

"I don't—"

"Don't lie," Tsuzuki's voice tensed.

Hisoka lowered his emerald eyes at the sound of Tsuzuki's voice. Even after what had happened, Hisoka didn't want the rest of the harem to get into trouble.

"I was overwhelmed by emotions."

"But how?" Tsuzuki asked. "Everyone in the harem knows how to shield."

Hisoka fidgeted.

"I see," Tsuzuki got up and headed towards the door.

Leaping up, Hisoka ran over to Tsuzuki, grabbing the hem of his shirt. "Wait, don't blame them!"

Tsuzuki paused. "Hisoka, they knew what effect letting their shields down would do to you."

"But they only did it because they love you and hated to see you upset," Hisoka tugged on Tsuzuki's shirt.

"I know that they love me and I love them, but that doesn't excuse their behavior. You almost died, Hisoka," Tsuzuki's eyes began to swell up.

"Don't cry, Tsuzuki," Hisoka whispered before gasping as Tsuzuki pulled him into a hug.

"I still need to go talk to them," Tsuzuki said, burying his face into Hisoka's hair.

Hisoka clasped his arms around Tsuzuki's waist. "Are you going to punish them?"

"Yes, I will not tolerate that sort of conduct under my roof," Tsuzuki said firmly, "But the punishment will be minimal, Hisoka. After all, how can I judge them so harshly when I was the cause of this ordeal."

Hisoka gave a small sound of distress. "I'm sorry."

Tsuzuki rubbed his cheek against silky locks of honey. "That's all behind us. Now, I want you to finish breakfast, and don't worry about the harem." He led Hisoka back to the table and gave the boy a chaste kiss on his head. "When I come back, I want to see this plate empty."

* * *

The harem was in tears when they heard what happened to Hisoka and took their punishment without complaint. They had to clean the castle without any help from the staff for a month, and they had to conjure up a difficult protection spell to place around the harem pool in case Hisoka or anyone else should faint again. The worst punishment Tsuzuki came up with was each boy and girl had to be Tatsumi's personal assistant for a day. Tsuzuki had to hand it to them for being such troopers, for while each one looked like they were about to burst into tears, they managed to complete all the tasks Tatsumi had assigned them. 

During those weeks, Tsuzuki had Hisoka sleeping in his sister's room out of fear that Hisoka would have a relapse. The harem boy had trouble convincing Tsuzuki that he was fine and missed being around the other boys and girls. Hisoka didn't go into the deeper reason for wanting to go back to the harem: the attraction he felt toward his master grew in intensity. He wasn't ready to deal with this kind of emotion. Tsuzuki offered to have one of the servants retrieve some books for him to read, which Hisoka appreciated, but it was too awkward to ask the servant to bring him the book on sexuality that Watari gave him. He was certain that the book could give him some insight as to how to deal with these feelings that he was experiencing.

Tsuzuki agreed to let Hisoka go back to the harem at the end of month when the others' punishment was completed.

The harem boys and girls decided to throw Hisoka a welcome back party (with their shields up full force). They decorated the harem with emerald and cream colored streamers and a banner that said, 'Welcome Back Hisoka!'

"All right, everyone," Wakaba called out. "Hisoka's coming in a couple of minutes. Are the cake and his present ready?"

"Everything's set!" Maria called back.

Hisoka opened the door and the harem all shouted, "Welcome back, Soka-chan!"

Hisoka looked around at all the eager faces and the fully decorated room, and felt strangely touched. This was something his parents would never have done. He didn't know what to say or do, so he softly said, "Thank you."

Azumi grabbed his arm. "C'mon, we have something for you!"

Hisoka was led over to a gift wrapped in glittering silver with a dark green ribbon.

"This is from all of us," Wakaba said. "We hope you like it."

"Thanks," Hisoka replied. He slowly and gently began unwrapping the present (he didn't want to ruin the paper) and gasped. Inside, there was a leather bound journal and along with it a new outfit consisting of a pair of black satin trousers and an ivory gossamer shirt.

Wakaba put her hand on the younger boy's arm and squeezed it gently. "We thought that, you know, with your empathy, it might help you if you are able to write out how you're feeling."

Hisoka was speechless, but the harem knew how he felt without saying anything.

After that a chocolate frosted vanilla cake was served with green tea and everyone was having fun chatting.

"So, Hisoka," Hisae said. "You spent a whole month practically alone with Tsuzuki. Did you two finally do it?"

Hisoka sputtered, "What?!" The harem's free way of talking still shocked him.

"Inquiring minds want to know!" Nagi chimed in, grinning.

"Wait, I know how we'll know," Saya said as she marched up to Hisoka and looked at him straight in the eyes.

She stared at him for a few moments and pulled back with a sigh. "He's still a virgin."

Everyone gave a large sigh of disappointment.

Hisoka's eye twitched. _Glad to see that they're nosy as ever_.

* * *

Spring quietly melted into summer as life in the harem went back to its regular routine with them sharing breakfast and bath with Tsuzuki. Hisoka still was self- conscious about getting in the bath with everyone, especially Tsuzuki, although the amethyst-eyed man enjoyed teasing him about it. It was moments that made Hisoka want to bop Tsuzuki over the head and call him an idiot. It was not unpleasant though, the teasing. Hisoka wondered if Tsuzuki was trying to seduce him. That was what the book said it was, and while a part of him was scared, another part of him was excited. He couldn't deny the attraction anymore, at least to himself. 

"Hey, Tsuzuki! Want to have some coffee?" Watari asked, shoving a mug in front of Tsuzuki's face.

"Uh, no thanks, Watari," Tsuzuki laughed nervously. "I'd rather not change into anything weird today."

Watari frowned. "That's what Tatsumi said as well."

"Oh, uh, well, I have some things to do, so I'll see you later. Okay?"

Watari's frown turned into a mischievous smile. "Are you going to see a certain little empath?"

"No—yes, no, I mean I'll be seeing everyone in the harem," Tsuzuki said.

"Uh huh," Watari's knowing smile grew bigger. "I've heard that you haven't been sending for anyone at night. Hmm, I wonder why that could be."

"Watari!" Tsuzuki looked shocked. "That's none of your business."

The blond man shook his long hair. "Okay, okay, if you don't want to talk about it, then I'll leave you to your business," Watari threw Tsuzuki another mischievous grin before leaving.

_Watari is way too perceptive for his own good_, Tsuzuki thought as he headed toward the harem.

Wakaba came around the corner and smiled brightly at Tsuzuki. "Hi, Tsuzuki. Hisoka's out in the garden, if you want to see him."

Tsuzuki blushed. "I was coming to see everyone."

"Oh, but you have seen all of us this morning and you'll see us again at dinner. Anyway, I bet Hisoka's all by his lonesome in the _private_ garden. You should keep him company," Wakaba winked.

Tsuzuki smiled at her matchmaking attempt. "Thanks Wakaba."

Quickly turning around, Tsuzuki hurried to the garden. The wheat-haired boy was out there watching something intently.

"Hey, Hisoka, what are you looking at?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka turned around, not surprised to find the older man behind him. "I was just watching those birds. I like their wings."

Tsuzuki glanced out to see what Hisoka was talking about and saw a couple of birds with their wings fluttering rapidly, drinking the nectar out of some flowers.

"They're called hummingbirds," Tsuzuki explained.

There was a moment of silence, than Tsuzuki spoke again, "Would you like to sit in the gazebo?"

Hisoka nodded, and together they took shade under the domed roof, sitting on the bench that ran around the wall. The only sound that could be heard was the fluttering of the hummingbird's wings. The scent of honeysuckle perfuming the air tasted heavenly and the heat seemed to increase Tsuzuki's desire. He became truly aware that he and Hisoka were alone and thoughts ran rampant in his mind. He could make love to Hisoka on the floor of this gazebo and no one would be the wiser. No, no, he couldn't do that, not when the boy was still—well, still a boy.

"Will you stop thinking that?" Hisoka cried jumping up from the bench. "I'm not a child," he took a deep breath. "I never was."

"Believe me, Hisoka, I don't think you're a child."

"But, I read your mind," Hisoka began.

"I think you're young," Tsuzuki corrected him.

"What's the difference?" Hisoka asked impetuously.

Tsuzuki walked slowly over to Hisoka and cupped his cheek, stroking the soft skin. "Children don't live in a harem."

Hisoka closed his eyes, feeling the electricity sparking between them. "Idiot."

Tsuzuki laughed. "Maybe, but you should always listen to your elders."

Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki's hand away. "There you go again, treating me like I don't know anything." He ran out of the gazebo.

Tsuzuki ran quickly, grabbing his arm and spinning him around. "You're the empath around here; you should know how I feel!"

"Then prove it," Hisoka challenged.

Tsuzuki didn't waste one moment. He leaned down and kissed Hisoka deeply. They broke apart and stared at each other before kissing again. Tsuzuki wrapped his arms tightly around the boy, pressing deep, opened-mouth kisses on soft lips, cheeks and chin.

"Mmm, your lips are so sensitive," Tsuzuki moaned between kisses.

Hisoka pressed his body even further into Tsuzuki, trying to melt into the warm, sculpted body. Remembering what he read in the sexuality guide book, he slid one hand under Tsuzuki's shirt and began to caress his nipple while lowering the other hand to massage Tsuzuki's ass.

Tsuzuki broke the kiss off with a gasp. "Hisoka, no."

Hisoka grew frustrated, stepping away. "But--," _isn't this what you want?_

Tsuzuki ran a hand through his hair. "You're not ready."

Anger flickered in emerald eyes. Tsuzuki saw the teen was about to throw a tantrum and pulled him back into an embrace. "Your empathy doesn't lie to you, Hisoka. You know I want you. There's no denying it."

"Then why won't you be with me? I read the book on sex that Watari gave me. I know what to do," Hisoka buried his face in Tsuzuki's chest.

"Shh. I know, but I think we should spend more time together. Alone, that is," Tsuzuki added.

Hisoka sighed, suddenly feeling tired. "Okay."

They stood in the garden for a moment.

"Maybe, we should go inside," Hisoka said.

Tsuzuki tightened their embrace. "I want to hold you for a little longer."

_And_ _later, I need to talk to Watari about that sex book he gave you. _

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter and I hope Hisoka and Tsuzuki weren't out of character. Please review and let me know what you all think. 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Yoko Matsushita's characters

A/N: I'm so sorry about getting this out so late!

Warning: I didn't have my beta look over this chapter and I really should have. She's much better at catching my mistakes then I am. Sorry in advance for any mistakes.

Chapter 10

"So, what's the problem?" Watari asked.

"The problem? I just don't think someone Hisoka's age should be reading a book like that!" Tsuzuki said.

"You're being naïve, Tsuzuki," Watari told him. "Teenagers have sex and their hormones are running rapid. Hisoka is no different and I think it's a good idea for him to understand what he's feeling, hence why I gave him the book."

Tsuzuki was silent.

Watari continued, "I don't understand why you have such a problem with the idea of having an intimate relationship with Hisoka. You obviously like the boy and yeah, I know you prefer to wait till he's 18 like the rest of the harem, but you know they weren't all virgins when they came to the harem. And might I add that I remember that summer day when we were 15…."

"Okay, I get your point," Tsuzuki said, blushing. "But, I remember when I first met Hisoka, how struck I was by his innocence. I remember how much I wanted to protect him and now it seems he needs to be protected from me."

Watari sighed at his friend's thick headedness. "You're right; Hisoka does have innocence about him the others don't have. However, Hisoka knows what he wants and it's the same as you. Don't you think you're disrespecting him by treating him like he's 9?"

Tsuzuki bowed his head. Watari had a point and Hisoka was as attracted to him as he was to Hisoka. In the end, rejecting Hisoka's advances was just hurting them both and for what purpose?

"I need to think about what I'm going to do," Tsuzuki said to Watari.

Watari grinned and gave his friend a thumb up.

* * *

_So, the thing is I have to do to this the smart way. I can't go rushing into things with Hisoka, _Tsuzuki thought. _I know! We can have some kind of courtship, like having dinner and taking walks around the garden. Oh, wait, we already do that. Well then, I guess our courtship already began._

Tsuzuki paced back and forth in his room, wearing down the plush carpet, while contemplating his plan. _Yeah, this will definitely work_. Tsuzuki called for one of his servants and asked her to bring Hisoka up to his room. The servant curtsied and left immediately. His stomach churned nervously.

"Why am I so nervous?" Tsuzuki asked out loud. "And why am I talking to myself?"

Tsuzuki's stomach jumped at the sound of a knock. "Uh, um, come in!"

Emerald eyes peered in. "You asked to see me?" Hisoka asked.

"Uh, yeah! Please come in and have a seat," Tsuzuki croaked out.

Hisoka gave him a strange look, but did as he was told and took a seat in one of the over-stuffed chairs Tsuzuki had by the windows.

They both looked at each other in silence.

"Look, Hisoka," Tsuzuki took a seat across from him. "I think we should take things slowly. You know, spend some alone time together."

"You said that before, in the garden," Hisoka said.

"Yeah, and I mean it. I think it would be a good idea if we had a courtship," Tsuzuki explained.

Hisoka blushed. "You mean like dating?"

"Yeah! And we sort already starting the courtship last month. I just thought that we could make it more official."

The empath nodded slowly. "Okay."

Tsuzuki jumped out of his chair and pulled Hisoka into a bear hug.

Hisoka's blush turned several shades darker.

"C'mon, let's go and do what couples do!" Tsuzuki said enthusiastically.

"Idiot! I thought you said we're going to take things slowly," Hisoka whacked the older man on the arm.

"I thought we could get some ice cream and feed it to each other," Tsuzuki said brightly. "But if you think that's moving too fast we could do something else."

"Oh, no, let's get ice cream," Hisoka scratched his head in embarrassment.

* * *

Tsuzuki courting Hisoka somehow managed to reach the harem and left them all buzzing with excitement. They already set up a plan to make Hisoka talk and are fully prepared to give him advice.

* * *

I'm really sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I've been having difficulty with this since I started trying to write it. I promise the next one will be longer and you all get see more of Tsuzuki's and Hisoka's courtship! Will they have a romantic dinner? Will Hisoka finally perform his little belly dancing routine for Tsuzuki? We shall see in chapter 11. 


End file.
